


Of Chocolates and Bullet Wounds

by nighttmr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Oblivious Tim Drake, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttmr/pseuds/nighttmr
Summary: It took a while but Jason has finally come to terms with himself and his feelings: He is in love with Timothy Jackson Drake.And he is going to do something about it.The whole Batfam is aware of Jason’s very obvious crush and attempts to ask Tim out on a date but thinks that Tim is just playing hard to get.What no one understood is that Tim is genuinely unaware that all the gifts Jason gives him or all the nice things Jason does for him were done under a romantic pretense....Basically, Jason is trying to woo Tim, but Tim has no fucking clue.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 398





	Of Chocolates and Bullet Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heybabybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/gifts).



> Written for Butter as part of the Capes & Coffee discord server's Tim Drake's Birthday Hunt. I hope I did your request justice.

Jason was not really sure when it started but all he knew now was that he could not stop thinking about a certain Timothy Jackson Drake. 

Once he got past the Pit’s influence and started to think clearly. Once he was reluctantly drawn back in the Bats’ dynamics much to his displeasure ~~(not really)~~. Once he teamed up with his Replacement from time to time because like hell he was going to be stuck with the big Bats, the demon child, or Goldie by himself. _And Replacement seemed like the lesser torture_. Once he kept on teaming up with Red Robin on his own cases and even helped Red out with a couple of his. 

He realized that Replacement’s not that bad. 

_Somewhere along the line, hatred turned to tolerance which then turned to friends and finally turned to love._

And now he can’t stop thinking about Tim’s raven black hair falling delicately over his forehead. Or his ridiculously smooth porcelain skin littered with scars from their vigilante lives but that just enhanced his pretty boy image. Or his soft pale pink lips that never seem to chap even with the unforgiving temperatures of Gotham’s winters. ~~Not that Jason was complaining.~~ But what was always on his mind were those beautiful baby blue eyes, the perfect ocean shade Jason can forever swim in.

That’s not even getting into how sexy it is seeing him work that genius mind of his. Or how he makes fighting with a bo-staff a work of art with his precise and badass movements. Or how mesmerizing he is when he shuts down pompous socialites with sticks up their asses, cutting straight through their utter bullshit with honest vicious words disguised as “praising compliments” all with a polite and sweet smile on his face.

_It was enough to make his heart skip a little bit faster and— Oh who was he kidding? He was totally and utterly ensnared in Baby bird’s charm._

He can’t stop fantasizing about waking up next to Tim’s sleeping face or taking him out on dates. Or maybe even stealing soft chaste kisses under Gotham’s polluted night sky. He would be so good for Tim. He would take such good care of him. Feed him and make sure he sleeps and not overwork himself on cases or WE’s work.

Jason would treat him right —with all the romantics and flair that beautifully dangerous and lethal gorgeous boy deserves.

If only he had the chance to show Tim what a good boyfriend he can be.

.

Screw sitting around.

He’s Jason Peter fucking Todd.

Since when has he let the world dictate what he does? Since when does he just roll over and let the universe control his life?

If he wants to make Tim his, he has to take the initiative. So he sat down and started making a plan to woo one Tim Drake.

.

.

.

Tim may not understand exactly what’s going on but that doesn’t mean he’s unaware that something is in fact happening.

He had an inkling when Jason slipped through his window (because of course Bats never use the door like a damn normal person) to make him breakfast once again.

He woke up to pots and pans making noises in the kitchen. Of course, Jason can cook a lot quieter but it was a courtesy to let Tim know he was there without barging into his bedroom and he appreciates that.

Jason has been doing that for a while now. At first, it started off when Tim got badly hurt on patrol when he and Jason were teaming up. Jay kind of felt bad and offered to cook him food. He wasn’t one to deny good food (especially if Jason the master chef makes them) and they had a surprisingly good time just laughing, eating, and watching Pride and Prejudice _(because according to Jay, he needed to be cultured in the classics; it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be —it was nicer)_. Anyway, Jason took that as a standing invitation to repeatedly come over.

~~And Tim never locked him out of his safehouses.~~

Not that Tim actually minds. He and Jason got over the whole Pit-rage and “trying to kill him multiple times” thing. Nothing but a thought of the past now. The two have grown closer since Jason agreed to stop killing and was working with the Bats on a regular basis.

In the beginning of their tentative friendship, it wasn’t unusual to see Jason popping up now and then needing help on a case or just wanting to get away from the rest of the Bats’ battiness. Or even just showing up to tease him on his unholy coffee “addiction” and his bags having bags because apparently he doesn’t get enough sleep or some nonsense like that.

But now?

He’s grown used to Jason being a constant presence in his life. And he’s grown used to their weird dynamic.

Like it was odd that Jason would want to cook for the pair of them or that sometimes Jason would dump him onto his bed and make him sleep _(even going so far as taking his electronics away —what an utter douchebag taking away his babies)_.

Why would Jason even care that he actually gets more than 3 hours of sleep? He is functioning just fine. Sleep is a social constraint anyway. But Jason wasn’t deterred and told him to “Lay the fuck down and don’t even think about shit until you got at least 5 hours of sleep.”

Anyway, he grows used to Jason and his weird, oddly endearing behavior and doesn’t really question it anymore. Although he does wonder what exactly is going on with Jay.

Like all the times Jason gave him chocolate because “they were on sale and everybody loves chocolate” (his favorites were the boxes filled with assortment chocolates of different flavors). But Tim didn’t bother calling out his lie. That they were actually on the expensive side from some of his favorite stores. He was a known chocoholic. And chocolate and coffee increases his productivity rate a great deal.

And last week, Jason gave him an oversized hoodie and said how he looked so small and cute in it. He was not amused at the comment _~~(even though the hoodie was the comfiest thing he ever wore and it quickly became his favorite piece of clothing)~~_. He was aware that he was the shortest in the family. But he was used to the teasing from various other superheroes so he thought nothing of it.

_If he has to hear one more fucking Tiny Timmy joke again—_

“Hey Baby bird.”

Huh, it seems that he’s making pancakes today. Sweet.

He moved past Jason and oh thank heavens, the coffee maker was already on and almost done pouring him a pot of his holy lifeline. When it was finally done, he took a few seconds to pour a generous amount of straight up black coffee in his favorite mug, breathing in that wonderful bitter smell before taking a huge gulp.

He can feel his mind clearing already. The cog gears in his brain finally moving so he doesn’t have to resemble a half dead zombie anymore.

He felt Jay nudge him and he looked up at teal eyes. _Wow, has there always been flecks of blue swimming in those green orbs?_

“Did you sleep alright? You finished patrol later than usual.”

He smiled at the obvious concern. Jason was such a worrywart. “Yeah. I just needed to meet up with a few informants.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Nah. I got it.”

“Alright. I’m just a call away if you need any help punching bad guys in the face.” Jason smirked as he obviously gave Tim a one over. “Or you know, if you just need some good company.”

 _Jason was such a jokester._ Tim thought fondly before teasing back. “I promise to call you if I need an explosion.”

Jason barked in laughter and Tim joined in a second later, basking in the warm and cozy morning atmosphere.

With the food finally done cooking, Jason started fixing up two plates of breakfast and brought it to the table while Tim (easily fell into routine) got the utensils and a cup of coffee for Jay _(3 cream and 2 sugars, that sweet tooth barbarian)_.

They settled in to eat. Jason handed Tim his favorite chocolate syrup and he just drowned his food in it. And when he took a bite, oh man by everything holy he will never get over how good Jay’s cooking is.

“Enjoying your pancakes, huh?” Jason raised an amused eyebrow as he watched Tiny Timmy scarfed down his plate. He is very pleased to see that Tim has gained a few pounds over the last few months of consistent and constant food intake. Now he doesn’t look so scrawny and thin. Or that a single blow from the wind would knock him over.

“They’re the best. If the whole vigilante thing doesn't work out, you can totally become a chef.” Tim smiled brightly before his eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face. “Wait. No. Scratch that thought.”

“No?” Jason cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah. On second thought, don’t do that. If you become a chef, you won’t have time to cook for me.”

Tim doesn’t want to return to disastrous attempts in the kitchen and simply giving up before he either eats ramen noodles or just orders takeout.

Jason laughed.

_Huh, it was a nice sound to listen to._

“You couldn’t even get rid of me if you tried, Baby bird. Not even Death has a hold on this bad boy.”

Tim considered that. “True.”

“So don’t worry your pretty little head. I’m not planning on leaving you anytime soon.”

And Tim could only smile bashfully, a light pink hue spreading across his face. He shoved more pancakes into his mouth before he could say something embarrassing.

Though they were solo vigilantes, the criminals of Gotham were used to seeing Red Robin and Red Hood together. He didn’t mind the partnership. It benefited them both. And Jason pulls his weight.

Of course due to their closeness, some speculate they are actually together in a romantic sense. But he was used to the crazy rumors among the public. Like there’s one that Batman and Nightwing love each other. Or the one where the current Robin is actually Red Hood's son based on the two’s utter brutality when it comes to the worst of the criminal scum.

As amusing as the rumors are, he learned to take them with a grain of salt.

Besides, he knows that Jason surely doesn’t like him _that_ way.

He only cooks and visits from time to time because he just wants access to Tim’s genius brain and computer network. Like he said before, it’s a nice partnership where both of them benefit greatly from.

And Jason was a handsome stud who can have anyone he wants. Tim’s also like 95% sure he’s straight. Didn’t he date Kori and Rose in the past? There was also Artemis and possibly Donna too.

So yeah, the chance that Jason is actually into him?

Less than 3%.

.

For the past few months, Gotham has been plagued by a serial killer that has already left 8 victims. A combination of men and women, ranging from early twenties to late thirties. All dead with a multitude of knife wounds all over their body though most on the chest area. Their bodies were completely cleaned, no fingerprints or marks leading to a possible suspect. Victims were a variety. Different ethnicities. Different backgrounds (one was a poor waitress, another was a daughter of a rich politician, another was a middle-class mechanic). No similar social circles from what the Bats can tell. The victims never crossed paths with one another. The only thing they had in common was that they had all previously gone to Crystal Clear Resort, a couple’s retreat that opened two years ago but already had glowing reviews.

It was the only lead they had.

And Tim and Jason were the only ones who could go undercover.

Tim could understand why Bruce put them together.

Out of everyone in the Batfam, he and Jason were the one who were the best candidates. Dick was dating Kori and Starfire was a prominent recognizable hero. Damian was too young (even if he was 16). And Steph and Cass were busy helping with a drug trafficking case that took them to England. And Tim and Jason were losers who were still single (and in the target demographic).

Jason snickered. “Wow B. Way to profit off of my selfless undying love for your prodigal son. Does thou have no shame in a single shred of thy ratty old bones?”

Tim was having trouble containing his laughter at the sight of Bruce’s completely flabbergasted expression. But finally took pity on him. “It’s fine. I have no problem dating Jason.”

It was true. He was not opposed to the idea. There were worse options.

But apparently Jason was surprised at that. “You don’t? You’re fine with us dating?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. Why not? It’s not like it’s real.”

_Was it him or did he imagine that pang of hurt flashing across those teal eyes?_

“Aww Timmy.” Dick strode up to them. “Don’t hurt Jay’s feelings like that. You two make such a cute couple.”

Before he started making obnoxious kissing sounds and Jason elbowed him hard in the stomach.

“You are not the worst pairing in the world.” Damian was busy looking at his phone. No doubt texting Jon again. But he still offered his opinion on the matter.

“Aww thanks, Demon.” Tim teased. But he was happy to see that Damian really had changed a lot from the arrogant and pretentious 10-year-old who believed he was entitled to the world.

Damian rolled his eyes. “Maybe this will finally encourage Drake to say yes to Todd to an actual tryst.”

Tim was confused on what he meant. An actual tryst? Like a romance thing? That’s impossible. Jason doesn’t like him like that. Damian must mean the other definition: a get together meeting. Then did Jason want to spend more time with him? He and Jason normally always patrol together but they hang out loads outside of work.

But Jason was already steering him out of the cave, presumably to go pack up their things at their place _(he can’t really deny that Jason has slowly been living there nowadays with his gear and books strewn all over the place and his clothes in some of Tim’s drawers)_ so he put Damian’s oddness out of mind.

It just might be a teenage thing.

.

“Babe.” Jason called out to Tim who returned from using the bathroom. “These are the McCarthy’s. They were just telling me all about the blind chocolate tasting event the resort has here.”

“Chocolate?” Tim instantly perked up as Jason wrapped an arm around his waist.

“See?” Jason flashed the couple a winning smile. “Just say the word chocolate and Timmy’s all over it.”

Tim pouted. “I’m not that bad.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Jason humored but pressed a soft kiss at the edge of Tim’s lips which made him smile a little.

_Is it weird how much of their “dating” comes naturally to him? The kisses and pet names are new but it was just like their friendship nowadays._

“Aww.” Ms. McCarthy said, a hand over her chest. “Aren’t you two just precious together?”

“The four of us should have dinner together.” Mr. McCarthy suggested.

Tim glanced at Jason _(a silent conversation with their eyes)_ before putting on a charming smile, interlacing his fingers with Jason’s. “Thank you for the offer, but it’s our anniversary today and well…”

Mr. McCarthy caught on. “We can do dinner another time. You two have a wonderful night together.”

Cue more courtesy small talk before they bid each other goodbye. And Jason and Tim headed back to their room.

The Wayne name goes a long way. So it was no trouble at all for Tim Drake and Jason Parker (since Jason Todd was legally dead) to get in the resort. They’ve been here for about four days now.

And Tim didn’t exactly think Jason was bad before but he is a really good boyfriend.

Like when those teal eyes focus intensely on him like he was the only one worth looking at in a room full of people, his heart beat just a little bit faster. Or whenever Jason holds the door open for him or pushes back his chair like a proper gentleman, he feels warm and fuzzy inside. And he knows Jason was always a considerate person but the way he is just so attentive to his needs and highly focused on making sure his _boyfriend_ was feeling good makes Tim feel just a bit cherished and loved.

He was certainly a catch with his tall and muscular frame (especially those big and broad shoulders), his sharp jawline and cheekbones, and that tousled black hair and single white streak. With his overall sexy bad boy look and kind and sweet personality that turned up his charm even more, anyone would want to be with him.

Jason would be a really great boyfriend to whoever is lucky to land him.

But enough about Jason, they have some new insight into the case. Apparently, the victims were all in relationships that had domestic troubles: namely cheating. Well, that narrows it down a bit.

So maybe a jealous ex-lover? Or some sicko who thinks they are doing people a favor by killing cheaters?

It was kind of a surprise that the Bats didn’t pick up on this sooner. Well, that’s what Jason and Tim are fake dating for.

“So to get this guy’s attention, one of us needs to cheat on the other?” Jason said.

Tim nodded. “That seems like it.”

Jason sighed. “Babe, I love you so much I’m going to cheat on you so a psycho serial killer can kill me instead of you.”

“What the fuck. No.”

_Tim didn’t know why but the thought of Jason flirting with other people (of him being sweet to other girls and giving them pet names) hurt just a little._

“We don’t know anything about the killer or have any suspects.” Tim said instead. “You’ll basically be going in blind.”

Jason shrugged nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I’ve dealt with worse odds.”

.

Jason played his part well. He flirted and charmed the beautiful ladies at the resort, keeping an eye on his surroundings. There were a couple of recurring figures lurking in the background. He already gave the info to Tim who was hacking into the resort’s database in their room.

But even as he gave a chaste kiss on one woman’s cheek or sexily danced with another, he couldn’t stop thinking how all these stunning exotic women paled to his Baby bird.

Tim’s beauty put them all to shame. And when those baby blue eyes twinkled with sneaky mischief or lit up with delight, he was the most beautiful man on earth.

But woe is definitely him.

These last few days have been amazing.

Just being Tim’s boyfriend and loving him like he always wanted was amazing.

Waking up next to Tim was amazing. To maintain their cover, their room had a single bed. And every morning, he’ll wake up first _(because Baby bird was not a morning person)_ and just lay on his side, facing Tim’s sleeping face, hungrily taking in all of his features —ones he never grows tired of staring at.

He’ll commit the messy raven black locks sticking in every direction to memory. Those soft pale pink lips opened a bit, drooling on the pillow to memory. He’ll commit the whole morning of waking up and the first thing he sees is Tim to memory.

Because the heart knows what it wants and it yearns for Tim.

But he had a plan.

A step by step one on wooing Tim.

He was going to be proper about it because Tim deserves nothing better than to be courted just right.

Even though there was nothing Jason wanted to do more in the world than stay right here with Tim in his arms, cuddling under blankets.

But he was a gentleman damn it and so he just wanted and yearned and never pushed Tim for anything more than what he’s comfortable with.

.

To be honest, it was a momentary lapse of judgement of being distracted with Baby bird on the brain that led him to be drugged.

Next thing he knew he was fucking waking up in a damn supply closet _(he has no doubt that he was probably as far away from anybody nearby that calling for help was useless)_ , hands and legs tied together with duct tape. Who knew the killer could be so cliche?

“You aren’t supposed to be awake.”

His vision was still blurry on the edges but the guy holding the knife looked familiar. He’s pretty sure he’s seen that guy before.

“Well, it won’t change a thing. I’m doing your boyfriend a favor. Cheating on him like a damn whore. You deserve no better.”

He deserves so much better than to die in a supply closet. How lame and fucking cliche can this get?

When the guy moved closer to what he believed was a helpless and bound victim, Jason made his move and instantly headbutted him.

The killer yelped in pain and knocked into a supply rack, knocking toiletries and towels on the floor.

He tore off the duct tape on his hands and feet before having to dodge out of the way. The killer gained back his momentum pretty quick.

And oh shit.

Jason miscalculated —just slightly.

Based on how the victims were found, he knew the killer wasn’t an amateur. But fuck, this guy definitely had professional training.

He ducked under the knife and pulled his fist back to deliver a nasty uppercut. Before pressing his distressed signal and hoping Baby bird arrives in time.

.

Tim rushed to where Jason was.

He could only hope he wasn’t too late.

.

Tim arrived in under ten minutes. The room was a bloodbath. He recognized the attacker/serial killer as one of the resort’s executive managers. But he rushed towards Jason’s side _(who was mumbling incoherently, tethering on the verge of unconsciousness)_ , seeing the pool of blood expanding underneath him.

Shit.

He grabbed a towel out of the mess sprawled everywhere and pressed it on one of the deeper wounds, trying to stop the blood flow.

And of course, it wouldn’t be Gotham if something didn’t go wrong. Because why not, apparently.

_~~Tim would like to kindly tell the universe to fuck off and wishes he can just have a break for once.~~ _

It was a rookie mistake.

Tim allowed his concern for Jason to cloud up his logic.

Because he didn’t see it until it was too late.

Until Jason pushed him out of the way and Tim had to watch as his partner took a bullet in the chest, watched as one of the most important people in his life paid the price for his mistake.

.

Tim hasn't left Jason’s side.

Benjamin Johnson was arrested. The guy had been through a nasty divorce where his wife cheated on him and he thought in his mentally ill mind that he was doing a favor killing cheaters and sparing their partner the pain of having to go through what he went through.

But Tim was only vaguely aware of the aftermath.

He was focused on what happened before.

Jason knocked him down but not before suffering a few knife wounds to the chest. But apparently, Johnson wasn’t finished yet. He still had enough strength to draw a hidden gun that Tim should’ve noticed.

But he didn’t because he thought of Jason first and the criminal second.

And now Jason was lying on a medical cot, hooked up to IV lines and a mess of fluids because he took a bullet for Tim.

Tim hasn’t stopped berating himself since.

.

Jason woke up two days later. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he fully joined the land of living.

“Jason!” Tim had a worry-stricken look on his pretty face. Dark bags were underneath his eyes and he just knew that Tim hasn’t been sleeping lately. Shit. Has he been here all this time?

Tim helped arrange his pillows so he could sit up. He motioned at his throat and Tim thankfully brought him a glass of water. He drank it gratefully. When he gave the cup back to Tim, he was a bit shocked at the intense look those baby blue eyes were giving him.

“Baby bird?”

Tim sat on the edge of his cot, close enough to interlace their fingers. “Why did you do that? You already lost a lot of blood. That bullet could’ve killed you.”

There were a lot of things he could say to that.

_You’re my partner._

_It’s not that bad._

_I can handle it._

But he must’ve been more doped up than he thought because he had no problem admitting. “Because I love you.”

Tim was shocked. “...What?”

Well, he might as well see this through. “I love you Baby bird. I would take a bullet wound for you any day.”

“...You love me?”

And it was then that Jason realized that Tim had absolutely no clue about his very obvious crush. “I thought you knew and were just playing hard to get. I gave you gifts. I cooked you food almost everyday. I even gave you a massage that one time. How the fuck did you not get the hint?”

Tim averted his eyes. “Because I didn’t think anyone would actually love me.”

_He never thought someone would actually want him._

Jason took a good look at Tim and made up his mind. Or that could just be the drugs still pumping in his system influencing his actions.

Either way, he took a chance and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the ones he’s been fantasizing about for so long. It was everything he hoped for and nothing at all. It was better than anything he could have imagined. His heart was pounding so hard yet aching at the same time when he felt Tim was frozen still.

~~Shit. Tim actually doesn’t like him like that. He misread the signs.~~

He pulled back only for Tim to grab the front of his shirt and pull him back in for a deeper one. And he responded, trying to pour everything that he felt for this beautiful angel in the kiss, trying to show how much he cared for his Baby bird.

And Tim felt it.

He could feel all the love Jason was pushing through in the kiss, making a few tears leak out. Because he never thought he could mean so much to someone. He never knew someone could love him like this.

He thought back to that cold and lonely house he grew up. To his parents’ constant departures and the constant never good enough feeling growing up with him. To the many friends and family leaving him thinking something must be wrong with him. He must be broken. Because why would everyone he comes in contact with just leave him?

But here with Jason?

His mind went back to everything that’s been happening over the past few months. Joking and laughing with Jason. Working on cases together. Watching movies and talking about what is good literature. Waking up to Jay’s cooking and just enjoying the relaxing mornings. The simple and peaceful domesticity of it all.

He never saw it before but now that he realized what he has and can still have, he never wants to let go.

And when they separated, Tim stared at Jason in wonder and amazement.

“I think I love you.”

He saw Jason suck in a breath before peering hesitantly at him with hopeful eyes.

Jason knew Tim. Knew that he wouldn’t say that if he didn’t analyze every single detail of those words and of his feelings in that overworked genius brain of his. Because Tim doesn’t say those things carelessly. Which means he really means it.

He can feel his heart expanding with joy and indescribable happiness.

Jason leaned forward again to press a soft kiss on Tim’s forehead. “I love you too, Baby bird.”

And right then and there, Tim felt a void he never knew was there in his heart being filled.


End file.
